


[podfic] Nautilus

by Kess



Series: [podfic] Volutions [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Big Bang, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, volutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: Anders and Fenris are individually drawn into investigating a "chokedamp" incident in Darktown and find themselves in trouble together. Not exactly Fenris/Anders. Not exactly *not* Fenris/Anders.





	[podfic] Nautilus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZoeBug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/gifts), [tempus_teapot (dreadnot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadnot/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nautilus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/198546) by [tempus_teapot (dreadnot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadnot/pseuds/tempus_teapot). 



> Here I am, returning to my old stomping grounds with a few years of experience under my belt, still loving fenders as much as I did as a baby podficcer. Volutions has been a long time unattainable goal for me, but u kno carpe diem and all that shit, why the fuck not! I thoroughly enjoyed recording this, especially the first part, which I've recorded often enough to have it borderline memorised.

**Fic:** [Nautilus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/198546) by [ tempus_teapot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadnot/pseuds/tempus_teapot)

 **Series:** Volutions

 **Reader:** Kess

 **Cover Artist:** Kess

 **Fandom:** Dragon Age II

 **Ship:** pre-Fenris/Anders

 **Rating:** T

 **Warnings:** Canon Typical Violence

 **Music:** THE INSIDE by SEVDALIZA

left click to stream, right click and save as to download!

[here's the mp3 of the podfic](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dragon%20Age/%5bDragon%20Age%5d%20Volutions%201%20Nautilus.mp3) [60MB, 01:24:17]


End file.
